Fort Leaton
|coordinates= |rating= |map= |16}} }} Fort Leaton, near Presidio, Texas, USA, is a now inactive Mission building. The once owner, Ben Leaton, and his aquantances were known as ruthless and bloodthirsy tyrants. Many murders have taken place in the fort as a result and it is now classed as a very haunted location. Background The Site was originally claimed for the Mexican Government, Who believed that they might want it for a future mission. However the site proved useless to mexico and so they sold it to Scalp Hunter, Ben Leaton. Leaton's ghost Ben Leaton, The Famed Founder and builder of the fort was well known for his Violence. Ben leaton owned the fort independantly, The local Red Indians, who were at war with the Cowboys at the time did not bother Leaton, Dispite him Bieng a member of the mexican government whom they were fighting. When Leaton first moved into the fort he organised a meeting with the Local Indians to discuss trades and agreements. Leaton Agreed that he would be able to Illegally trade arms, and Guns with the Indians behind his governments back. However, The indians were Planning to make more of a profit from him and so stole all of his horses and Mules overnight. Angered by this, and wanting to get revenge, Ben Leaton invited the Indian Leaders back for another meeting. The Indians were Unaware that leaton blamed them for the theft of his Equinity and so decided to go. Once at the meeting Leaton Exused himself from the room. He had Gotten His friends to Point a cannon into the Meeting room through a Window. Once Leaton was out of the room the Cannon was fired, it went into the room and Killed many of those at the table. Those who survived the attack and tried to run were picked off By Snipers. This made Leaton One of the leading Figures of the indians. and he would use this to his advantage. Leaton Continued illegal arms trades with the indians and made a fortune from them. He died in 1851 of Yellow Fever (He was only in possession of the fort for four years). Leaving his fortune hidden somewhere in the fort, It is said that it is hidden Under the meeting room. years later, Some Treasure hunters decided to try and find Leatons Gold and so Dug a Hole in the meeting room, But they fled in terror after claiming that an Invisible creature had tried to drag them into the hole. Leatons ghost has also been seen in tthe area and everywhere around the fort he built, for this reason it is believed that the ghost of Ben Leaton is still protecting his treasure. Hall's ghost After Leaton died, he left the fort to his wife. His wife married Edward Hall and the fort was passed to him. Hall simply did not have the money to maintain the Fort and had incredibly poor finance skills. So much so to the extent that he contacted Ben Leaton's old friend, John Burgess, and accidently took out two Mortgages on the Fort. As a result, Hall was unable to pay back both debts to Burgess. Burgess then demanded that Hall leave residence of the fort. Because Hall refused, Burgess ordered two assassins to infiltrate the fort during the night and Kill Edward hall. Edward was shot to death in the dining room. This forced the Hall-Leatons to leave and John Burgess moved himself and his family into the fort. The Ghost of Edward Hall can be seen. It is most active in the Dining room, where He was killed. Headless Horseman The headless Horse rider of Fort Leaton always appears During a storm. The headless ghost is dressed in cowboy clothing and rides a white horse. It rides circles around the fort and then Disappears. It is believed that the Headless Horse Rider is infact the ghost of a young Cowboy, He was riding his Horse near Fort Leaton when a sudden storm broke out. The Thunder and lightning shocked his horse Who panicked and Bucked The poor boy off of its back. But he got his foot stuck in the stirrup, the horse Galloped and dragged the young man behind him in a painful death. In the morning, a search was put out for the boy, the people were horrified to find the mans Battered and Mutilated body wedged between A boulder. His head was missing, it was found Half a mile away. The ghost of this young man is now associated With Fort Leaton because that is the area that his ghost often appears in. it is believed that he was riding past Fort leaton when His death began. Category:Haunted Forts